


can you love me naked?

by obviousbicycle



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Living Together, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviousbicycle/pseuds/obviousbicycle
Summary: In times where you allow your insecurities rule your life, Wonpil is there to reassure you that your flaws and imperfections don’t make you any less attractive, especially in his eyes.





	can you love me naked?

Your very own definition of “alone time” is when you spend most of your hours in the bathroom reading a book in the bathtub or binge-watch some series on Netflix you’re currently hooked to these days, but this time it’s different. You are far from being relaxed, in fact you are very stressed. Your low self-esteem and self-criticism ensued all at once tonight and negative thoughts have been tormenting you ever since you got home from running some weekend errands.

It all boils down to one thing: you feel insecure about your body. You have been scrutinizing yourself at the bathroom mirror, dissatisfied with your uneven body proportions.

Your deep musings were interrupted by the multiple knocks at the bathroom door. You have been checking yourself out for one hour straight only to realize your boyfriend Wonpil is outside the door calling your name. It was his tenth knock when it occurred to you that you have completely zoned out.

"Hey love, are you okay there? You've been there for too long. I'm so sleepy but I don't want to sleep without you by my side." he said. He's been working on new tracks lately and he looks drained out every time he comes home from the studio.

"I'll be there in just a minute." you replied. You got out of the bathroom with a frustrated look on your face. Wonpil was already lying down on the bed until he noticed the scowl on your face, which immediately made him get up to a sitting position.

"Babe. Hear me out and please don't laugh at me, okay? Don’t you think my body is ugly? Cause every time I go shopping, I always dealt with having to look for more clothes and it annoys me that I can't easily find clothes that flatter my body. But every girl in the store can just pick up clothes on the rack, try it on and it looks good on them. And that’s not the case for me. I always look stupid. I hate this stupid body." you spouted with annoyance.

"What do you mean? I don't see anything wrong with your body. Your body looks perfect to me." he replied, looking confused. He doesn't notice it and it agitated you more.

"No, you don't understand." To prove your point, you aggressively took your shirt off. "See, my torso is too long," And for more emphasis, you shimmied down your shorts too. "And my legs. They're short. It’s like three-fourths of my body is torso and the rest are my legs." you said to him with a hint of exasperation on your voice.

Wonpil stared at you while his mouth formed a slight "o" shape. He looks like a bunny right now because his two front teeth are protruding, and his eyes are blinking so cutely. You try not to distract yourself from him because right now, you're hoping that he catches what you're trying to say.

But it was then that you realized you're almost naked and your underwear is the only piece of clothing left on your body. You’re also shocked that you exposed yourself to him, though it's not the first time he has seen your body. But the image of you stripping off while looking so mad at the world is so unexpected and it's not something that he sees everyday.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I must be out of my mind. Never mind all of these. Let's just go to sleep." You frantically picked up your clothes that are sprawled out on the floor.

Wonpil stood up from the bed and hastily walked in front of you. He holds your hands that are full of your clothes. You met his gaze and he stared at you long enough before he spoke. You looked down from the shirt and a pair of shorts you're holding and he raised your chin with his hand.

"Hey, why the long face? So what if you don’t have a perfect body? Nobody in this world has one. I bet you can't name a person who has a perfect body or even a perfect face." he gently spoke.

"Well, I saw in an article that Denzel Washington has a perfectly symmetrical face." you replied. You both let out a chortle and Wonpil is dumbfounded that you actually gave him a reply for what he thought was a rhetorical statement.

"But that's not important. What's important is you have to love what you have. Loving your body is the key to confidence. And being confident is what makes a person more attractive. You will always be beautiful in my eyes, you know." Wonpil displayed his shy smile and fixed his eyes on you. He looks at you lovingly that it makes your heart flutter so much.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? Please don’t look at me like that." You buried your face into his chest to avoid eye contact. You're too embarrassed and can't look at Wonpil anymore because it dawned on you that you’re being ridiculous over a silly thing.

Wonpil reciprocates your hug and embraces you tightly. He puts his chin over your shoulders and peppers little kisses on your neck down to your clavicle, leaving you tingly all over. He knows that's your weak spot. He unlaced himself from your embrace and looks at you again, sternly.

"It’s always been your eyes that I fell in love with; your eyes tell me everything you can’t say on your own. When I look at you like this, it's like your baring your soul to me. I just know instantly what you’re actually trying to tell me." he said.

When you first started dating, you never imagined that a guy like him would say such sweet things to you so straightforwardly, but it's his nature. Whenever you share your deepest thoughts to him, he listens to you intently and his eyes are always fixated on you. He licks his lips from time to time or touches his chin occasionally. It distracts you but you love it, nonetheless. He does not interject nor speak when you’re talking. It’s one of the many things you adore about him.

When he senses that you're vulnerable, he knows exactly what to do and say to dislodge you from your self-deprecating thoughts. He digresses from the topic and compliments you instead. The fact that you have ended up with a man like him still doesn't sink in.

"Straying away from the topic, eh?" you asked and Wonpil’s notable laugh echoed the room.

He took the clothes from your hands and started to dress you. You still feel embarrassed about your sudden outburst, but you let him anyway. You feel like a child and he's like a parent putting your clothes on for you and you just wait there until you’re fully clothed. After dressing you, he pulls you closer to his and places his hands on your waist.

"Whenever you think you have imperfections or insecurities in your body, please don't let it get to you. I know loving yourself will take a long time, but you need to keep in mind that you’re a beautiful woman; a beautiful woman with a beautiful body and most importantly, with a kind heart. Self-love is the only key, baby."

You love him so much that your heart feels like it would burst any second now. You gave him a peck on the lips and your tears started falling. All your frustrations that have bottled up started to kick in and you just have to let it all out. Wonpil cups your right cheek and wipes your tears with his thumb. He tucks a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

"I love you, do you know that?" you confessed.

"I know, you always tell me that every day." he said.

"Will you still love me even though I'm temperamental at most times?" you said.

"Of course I will. Nothing can ever stop me from loving you." Wonpil smiles and then softly kisses you. You throw your hands on his shoulders. His lips are soft and gentle. The kiss was slow but it’s raw, it’s deep, and you just know that it’s filled of your love for each other. In that kiss, he made you feel like you're the most beautiful woman in the world.

He guided you to bed and laid you down. You are facing each other and his hands are on your waist.

"I know why I didn't complain about your long torso. I like it because I can cuddle you better." he admitted.

You both laughed and he scoots you closer to him. He gives you a kiss on the forehead and you closed your eyes while grinning from ear to ear. Moments like this are so precious that you’ll cherish it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Thank you xx


End file.
